1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for splitting a plurality of connected apparatuses into groups and controlling each group.
2. Related Art
A technique is known in which a plurality of apparatuses connected via a network is split into groups so that a predetermined function is utilized through a coordinated operation of two or more apparatuses classified as the same group. For example, in some cases, tiling projection in which partial images displayed by two or more projectors, respectively, are arranged next to each other on the same screen so as to display a picture (whole image), is carried out. The grouping of apparatuses may require the user to perform complicated operations.
In this respect, JP-A-2010-258721 discloses a technique in which a projector transmits an identification code inputted to the projector itself to a multifunctional device, and the multifunctional device preferentially displays a projector having the same identification code as the multifunctional device inputted thereto, when setting a transmission destination of image data read by a scanner. JP-A-2007-43725 discloses a technique in which, when selecting a projector to be used with the use of a computer with one or more projectors are connected thereto, the computer displays a preview image of a projector which is displaying an image, and displays the IP address of a projector which is not displaying an image. JP-A-2014-107713 discloses a technique in which, in a multi-projection system, the IP address and position of arrangement of a projector are associated with each other using an operation device such as a smartphone, thereby setting the projector as an apparatus that is operable using the operation device.
However, in the case of the technique disclosed in JP-A-2010-258721, if there is a plurality of projectors, it is difficult for the user to understand which identification code is set to which projector. In the case of the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-43725, if there is a plurality of projectors displaying the same image, even when the user sees a preview image, it is difficult for the user to understand which projector image is shown by the preview image. In the case of the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-107713, even when the user sees the displayed IP address of a projector, it is difficult for the user to understand which IP address is allocated to which projector.